Se te nota
by kikitapatia
Summary: Uno creería que es capaz de guardar un secreto y que el mundo no se entere. Pues te equivocas. Se te nota... Omake de Aguas Claras, horas negras.
1. Síntomas

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** como si no supiera que SB no es mío, pero soñar no cuesta nada ¿verdad?

.

* * *

.

El primer síntoma fue, desde luego, el hecho de que las grabaciones del dorama tuvieran que ser suspendidas, por lo menos las partes en donde él participaba, ya que el joven actor se ponía verde con el simple hecho de que su coprotagonista se acercara a él. Cosa por lo demás molesta para la joven, que se sentía rechazada por el primer actor. En cuanto ella estaba a menos de un metro de distancia de él, este salía disparado como alma que lleva el diablo hacia los sanitarios. Lory, preocupado por los rumores que se suscitaban en el set, pues era la primera vez que habían visto al famoso Tsuruga Ren, sucumbir ante un desgraciado bicho estomacal, había acudido a las grabaciones para constatar con sus propios ojos la situación. Aun en sus peores tiempos, cuando se emborrachaba, jamás se había presentado a trabajar con resaca a un trabajo, o por lo menos siempre había sabido esconder los síntomas. Por eso esta situación llamaba demasiado la atención.

Fue ahí, en la soledad de los sanitarios, donde lo encontró con la cabeza casi metida en el trono real. A su mánager no le había ido mejor, pues de tanto escuchar los quejumbrosos sonidos parecía querer acompañar a su representado en la elección de cierto tono verdoso para el color del rostro. El muchacho seguía castigándose devolviendo hasta la cena del día anterior y eso que a pesar de cierta pelinaranja que había puesto el grito en el cielo, se la había saltado.

Cuando por fin pareció dejar su nueva amistad con el Waterloo, por fin pudo dirigirse medio borracho de cansancio hacia los lavabos a enjuagarse la boca y hacer gárgaras con un enjuague bucal que su mánager hizo aparecer mágicamente, sabrán los dioses de dónde. Al percatarse de que no estaban los dos solos, se enfrentó a la mirada burlona de Lory.

—Presidente, no es que no me alegre verlo por aquí en este preciso lugar —comentó con ironía—, pero por su cara, está muy claro, que parece divertirle que me haya sentado mal el desayuno pues no creo que sea costumbre suya venir a los sanitarios a verme vomitar hasta los intestinos, ¿o sí? —decía molesto Ren, a lo que el aludido contestó:

—¡Ah, mi muchacho! ¿Pero es que no te has dado cuenta? —decía en un tono más que burlón—. Ren, ¿sabes tú cuál es el síndrome de Couvade? —el pálido chico, puso cara de "¿ahora con qué me va a salir este hombre y yo para qué diantres quiero saber qué es ese famoso síndrome?", pero, con una sabiduría que le venía de tratar tantas veces al presidente, porque "más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo" recita el dicho, solo movió de un lado a otro la cabeza dando a entender su negativa en cuestión al tema.

—Darme cuenta ¿de qué, si se puede saber? Es obvio que a ese bicho que anda rondando por ahí le causó la máxima gracia venir a fastidiarme precisamente a mí, ahora que estoy... —se interrumpió a sí mismo, pues necesitó continuar con las gárgaras después de ver la cara de asco que ponía su amigo y mánager cuando su inesperado aliento le llegó al pobre desgraciado. Esperaba que con esto el tema terminara pero no era tan afortunado.

—¡Vaya, sí que eres ciego! —se reía o mejor dicho se carcajeaba a mandíbula batiente, mientras alzaba las manos al cielo en gesto de incredulidad por lo obtuso de Ren—. ¿Qué no ves que nadie más que tú se ha enfermado? ¿No sabes qué es el síndrome de Couvade? —antes de que Ren pudiera tan siquiera empezar a mover negativamente la cabeza, Lory siguió con su diatriba—. Bueno, pues déjame decirte un pequeño secreto —sonrió circunspecto y a Ren, esta sonrisa le hizo tener náuseas de nuevo, además de ponerle los pelos de punta—. Es un síndrome donde los hombres presentan los achaques propios de sus mujeres —el joven actor se quedó inmóvil aún más confuso tratando de averiguar lo que Lory le estaba dando a entender, quien, ya impaciente, recalcó—. No hay ningún bicho como tú le llamas rondando por aquí. Date cuenta Ren, de que vas a ser padre.

El joven escupió a su pobre mánager, quien para su infortunio no se había podido quitar a tiempo, todo el resto del enjuague. Las toallas que había dispuesto para pasárselas a su amigo las tuvo que utilizar para limpiarse él. Esto no creía que fuera parte del trabajo de un mánager pero como amigo eso era otra cosa. El desdichado y mojado hombre (el mánager, no el representado), se quedó con la mandíbula en el suelo y los ojos abiertos, grandes, grandes. Bien había valido la pena la ensopada solo para ver caer (literalmente) al joven actor.

De Tsuruga Ren, pues, solo dijeron que se había desmayado debido a la debilidad producida por la enfermedad estomacal, cuando lo tuvieron que sacar cargado entre los dos hombres.


	2. Consecuencias

"Sus padres iban a matarlo", pensaba mientras se ponía un poco de hielo en el chichón que tenía ahora por cabeza. Después de haberles contado de su compromiso y de que se casarían tan pronto pudieran acomodar sus agendas, los planes que ambos tenían de una boda pequeña e íntima habían salido volando por la ventana en cuanto la abrieron Lory, Kuu y Julie para gritar a los cuatro vientos su felicidad. Simplemente los deseos de la pareja habían sido desechados como si nunca hubieran existido y la ceremonia no fuera de ellos. Ese trío lo iba a volver loco tirando la casa por la ventana con los preparativos. Después de casi haberla perdido en el accidente del crucero, no había querido esperar para hacerla su esposa, pero de ahí a que su boda se volviera un circo con elefantes incluidos (literalmente cortesía del presidente) distaba mucho de sus deseos.

Bien, tal había sido el espectáculo y el ajetreo, que, desesperados ellos, se habían fugado a casarse al registro civil más cercano. Solo Yashiro y Kanae se habían enterado de su escapatoria, y eso porque no había forma de evitar que lo supieran debido que al primero le habían pedido que despejara su agenda un fin de semana, y la segunda, era la mejor amiga de su ahora esposa, y que además el mánager y Kanae habían sido testigos en su boda. Kuon se había robado a la novia en cuanto el juez los había declarado marido y mujer antes siquiera de permitir a Kanae hacer preguntas de por qué el nombre de Hizuri Kuon fue el que salió de boca del juez y aparecía en el acta de matrimonio. Se la llevó de luna de miel a Karuizawa, donde disfrutaron el uno del otro, como pareja enamorada que era. ¡Claro que había habido noche de bodas! ¡Y qué noche!, nunca en su vida se había sentido más unido a nadie como con ella. Todo fue perfecto, la unión no solo de dos cuerpos, sino de dos corazones y dos almas que se buscaron durante tanto tiempo para por fin latir y ser uno solo.

Los recuerdos de su fin de semana todavía estaban presentes el lunes cuando fue a trabajar con una mega sonrisa en el rostro. Quienes lo vieron ese día, dijeron que el actor parecía flotar más que caminar, cosa rara en él, y que más bien se le atribuía a su joven mánager. De esto ya habían pasado dos meses...

Había cavado su propia tumba... Él solito, con sus manos, había elegido fosa y lápida. Está bien, no precisamente con sus manos... pero se entendía el asunto.

Con los estragos del descubrimiento del eminente embarazo de su esposa, y el hecho de que fuera él el "afectado" por los síntomas, no se atrevía a mirar a ninguno de los dos hombres frente a él. Sentados en un sofá estaban el presidente y Yashiro, viéndolo muy fijamente, el primero serio y el segundo pálido entre la emoción y el miedo de saber lo que seguiría a continuación. Había sido toda una sorpresa saber que Kyoko estaba embarazada y que además ninguno de los dos sospechara nada. Estaban casados pero solo cuatro personas lo sabían, los aludidos; Kotonami-san y él mismo. Y él no era ningún masoquista como para decir ese detalle al presidente. Eso se lo dejaría a su representado.

—Bien, Ren, ¿tienes algo que decirme ahora? —el chico por toda respuesta tragó grueso.

Al llegar a su casa ella lo estaba esperando. Se preocupó en cuánto lo vio entrar. Pálido y sin fuerzas, se dirigió a su encuentro. La abrazó fuerte y la besó. Y después al mirarla solo se limitó a reírse con fuerza. Cosa que asustó más a la joven. Sin decirle nada se la llevó de inmediato a la consulta donde le hicieron las pruebas y si antes era solo una sospecha ahora era definitivo: estaba embarazada. Mientras ella era auscultada, él investigó en su celular todo lo referente al famoso síndrome causante de toda su desdichada mañana. No se iba a quedar simplemente con las palabras del presidente, él tenía que verlo por sí mismo. Síp, definitivamente el dichoso síndrome sí existía y él lo estaba padeciendo. Al salir los dos del consultorio, Kyoko se percató de su semblante y preguntó:

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —con una ceja arqueada hacia arriba y cara de culpabilidad, Ren replicó:

—Digamos que tuve un poco de ayuda —dijo cuando se pasaba una mano sobándose el chichón que aún no le confiaba a su esposa tener, mientras hacía muecas.

—¿Eh?

—Soy yo quien está sufriendo los achaques del embarazo —dijo mientras se ponía verde y corría hacia los sanitarios dejando a su esposa estupefacta. Cuando regresó después de una buena lavada de dientes. Desde esa mañana llevaba pasta y cepillo en el bolsillo del saco. Le explicó lo del síndrome —se llama Síndrome de Couvade y aunque no es común tampoco es tan raro y es cuando es la pareja quien sufre todos los síntomas del embarazo. Ahora entiendo mis celos irracionales ayer que te vi con el joven Igarashi —dijo con el ceño fruncido. Kyoko, al escuchar esta última frase soltó la carcajada, si eso es lo que él quería creer achacándole sus celos al mentado síndrome, pues no sería ella quien lo sacaría del error.

Al día siguiente se dirigió a la oficina del presidente con su esposa tomada firmemente de la mano. No sabía quién daba ánimos a quién. Una fuerte y grave voz respondió cuando tocaron a la puerta. Ahí sentados en la sala estaban sus tres verdugos. Volvió a tragar grueso (esta acción se iba a volver algo frecuente en él) y entró llevando con él a su esposa, a su lado, muy pegados el uno al otro. Y justo cuando acababan de pasar, Sebastian cerró la puerta tras de ellos, evitando así cualquier oportunidad de escape. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue como ver la afilada cuchilla en la parte alta de la guillotina, esperando por su cuello para dejarse caer...

Estaban completamente perdidos, sin posibilidad alguna de salvación.

* * *

N.A. Por motivos personales, se me dificulta un poco continuar de momento con Wicked Trick, voy a tener que retrasar un poco la actualización, así que mil disculpas. Pero no la dejaré de lado, por supuesto que la terminaré. Por mientras les dejo este capítulo.

Mil gracias a todas las personas que siguen mis historias.


	3. Camino al patíbulo

En el transcurso de los seis meses anteriores, casi había perdido a la mujer que amaba, en ese terrible accidente, fue rescatada casi de milagro junto a Kei-chan, el chiquillo valiente que se había quedado atrapado junto a ella. También, de cierta forma, había recuperado a sus padres solo para perderlos ahora en cuanto supieran que no solo se había casado con la mujer de la que había estado enamorado por años sino que de alguna forma había logrado embarazar a su esposa. Cualquiera diría que eso era una excelente noticia para la familia del afortunado. Pero no "ellos". No sus padres. Desde que Hizuri Kuu había conocido a Kyoko en su viaje a Tokyo, le había tomado gran cariño y hecho de ella una verdadera hija para ellos.

Así que cuando fueron llamados a la oficina del presidente Takarada para explicar la situación, una gran lápida apareció frente a sus ojos. Bien, no era una lápida pero la cara con la que los recibieron bien valía la comparación.

Aunque creía que ellos le darían una fuerte reprimenda, ciertamente no se esperaba que su padre lo tomara por las solapas de su camisa y le gritara:

—¿Cómo fue que embarazaste a mi dulce y tierna niña? —¿era en serio?, ¿acaso quería que le dijera el cómo? Su padre parecía haberse vuelto loco, ¿creía acaso que le iba a dar los detalles? No era ni remotamente tan idiota. Deseaba seguir vivo para conocer a su hijo. Increíble, apenas había tenido tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea y sin embargo, el imaginarse a Su Kyoko llena de él... Así que solo agachó la cabeza y aguantó la retahíla, ella bien valía la pena.

—Tú, tú, playboy de cuarta, nunca creí que un hijo mío fuera capaz de ir y seducir sin más a una niña inocente.

—Ah, noooo, eso sí que no. No soy un playboy y tampoco te permito que levantes falsos testimonios, padre. Yo no seduje a ninguna niña, Kyoko es mi muy amada y respetada esposa.

—Nosotros siempre te inculcamos los más altos valores... —seguía con la diatriba—. ¿Qué cosa?, ¿tu esposa? —después de zarandear a Ren se había puesto a caminar a grandes zancadas de un lado a otro de la oficina del presidente—. ¿Estás diciendo que ustedes dos en realidad se casaron?

—Sí —así sin más. Claro y directo. No es que quisiera mentir.

Mientras Lory, Julie y Kyoko permanecían sentados en silencio en los sillones. Kyoko tenía la cabeza agachada, pues no quería mirar a sus padres adoptivos (los tres) a los ojos, pero por otro lado se sentía protegida por las cálidas palabras de su esposo. Y fue cuando las palabras de Ren conectaron en la mente de su padre cuando el joven actor sintió que estaba a punto de conocer en carne propia el significado del dicho "ardió Troya".

—¿Pero es que te has vuelto loco? Ahora sí que esto jamás te lo perdonaré. Me has quitado la oportunidad de entregar a mi muy querida hija en matrimonio. ¿Cómo pudiste robarnos esa ilusión? —y... ya estuvo, ahora la vena dramática de su padre estaba haciendo aparición, era mejor que tomara asiento al lado de Kyoko si no quería cansarse porque eso iba para largo—. Nosotros que con tanta ilusión les estábamos organizando la mejor de las bodas, la más grande y gloriosa que nadie jamás iba a tener. Digna de mi niña, una verdadera princesa, y tú, tú, ladrón de hijas, secuestrador de primera —"bueno ya iba mejorando el asunto, de playboy de cuarta a secuestrador de primera", pensó Ren con diversión, aunque dudaba mucho de que su padre encontrara algo divertido en aquello.

Kyoko se recostó contra Ren quien pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros. Después de haber sido arrastrada el día anterior a la consulta del doctor y enterarse de que estaba embarazada, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Había sido una sorpresa porque solo en una ocasión su marido no había tomado precauciones y resultó que había sido suficiente con una. Una sola noche en la que la pared del pasillo les había bastado porque no alcanzaron a llegar al dormitorio. No es que no quisieran niños, no, para nada, pero ambos querían disfrutarse más como pareja antes de pensar en los hijos, pero ahora, posó su mano sobre su vientre, acción que no pasó inadvertida ni para Lory ni para Julie, ahora, esa pequeña vida que estaba creciendo en ella solo la hacía sonreír. Esperaba con ansias ver corretear a un pequeño niño de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

—Si ya terminaste de sermonear al muchacho, Kuu, hay ahora un verdadero problema que tenemos que resolver. Después del accidente de Mogami-kun ¿o debo decir Hizuri Kyoko? —dijo con un cierto aire de diversión, tratando de enfadar a Ren—, la prensa se enteró de la "futura boda" de los muchachos y ha sido muy mencionada en el medio, no así la verdadera identidad de Ren. Así que ahora este es el asunto, tenemos que apresurar la boda, antes de que se note el embarazo —cuatro pares de ojos muy abiertos voltearon a verlo.

—Presidente, por si no le ha quedado claro, nosotros ya estamos casados —respondió Ren—. ¿Cómo que apresurar la boda?, ¿cuál boda?, ¿aquella de la que huimos porque eso se estaba volviendo un maldito circo del infierno? —por toda respuesta obtuvo no solo la mirada del presidente sino la de sus padres junto con una sonrisa cínica que congeló su sangre—. ¡No pueden hablar en serio! —la guillotina había caído sobre sus cuellos.


	4. ¿Condonación o condenación?

Se alegraba y mucho de que los preparativos de la boda ya estuvieran muy aventajados y que, también gracias al presidente, se hubiera podido adelantar la fecha de la "boda religiosa", así como también que, como "regalo de bodas" por su parte lo hubiera podido convencer de no convertirla en un circo mediático,y que los animales (aclárese elefantes) hayan sido eliminados de la lista de preparativos. Sí, suerte, ¡qué va!, lo que pasaba es que no hubiera podido aguantar ni un solo día más la sarta de retahílas y reproches por parte de sus padres y su gran e increíble jefe. El que más lo asombró, (aunque pensándolo bien, ni tanto) fue su padre al tomarlo por las solapas de la camisa y que ni siquiera se hubiera calmado, sino al contrario, que se pusiera como energúmeno al conocer del embarazo de su esposa aunque esto pasó después de su boda. No es que él hubiera pensado en deshonrarla, ni mucho menos le hubiera pasado por su cabeza. Conocía los estrictos valores morales de ella y los respetaba, además quería que su noche de bodas fuera mucho más especial e inolvidable. Y lo logró... A los dos se les veía sonreír últimamente mucho más.

Una venganza..., por parte de sus tres verdugos y torturadores, eso es lo que había sido, una fría, cruel y dura venganza en contra de él. La habían alejado de su lado, separándola con cualquier estúpido pretexto con los preparativos de la boda. Que si había que cambiar el vestido, que ahora debía ser holgado, no importaba cuánto les habían dicho que ella quería una boda típica japonesa, su madre había llorado y puesto ojos de cachorro abandonado, ufff, ¿de dónde los habrá sacado ella?, ¿cómo demonios creyó que poniendo esa cara podía salirse con la suya?, pero así fue, Kyoko no pudo resistirse y fue arrastrada y sepultada por una avalancha de besos y abrazos, que Kyoko no pudo más que sonreír ante la felicidad de su madre, porque eso era Juliena para ella (declarada por ella misma). Así que adiós boda típica, hola boda occidental.

El vestido, ¡oh dioses! Él protestó, porque ahhh sí, de esa no se salvaron sus captores, acompañó a su novia-futura esposa (porque según su padre hasta no verlos casados por la iglesia no contaba) a ayudarla-salvarla en la elección del vestido. No le importó romper la tradición ni que el mundo mismo rezongara, ella estaba embarazada y no la iban a llevar de aquí para allá, de tienda en tienda, como muñeca de aparador. Cuando Kyoko salió del vestidor y le dijo que el vestido elegido por su madre tenía metros y metros de cauda no mentía, literalmente eran tres metros y medio de cola. ¿Cómo creían que su linda y embarazada esposa podría cargar un vestido parecido? Aunque Julie hizo algo por él, el escote era soberbio, lo dejó con la boca abierta y eso hizo que fuera el ganador, pero Kyoko solo sonreía y suspiraba. Y la amaba más por eso.

¿Vestido? Listo.

¿Lugar? Listo.

¿Fotografía y video? Listo.

¿Flores?, por todos los cielos, ¿quién se iba a fijar que las flores ya no eran las de la temporada? Si ese era el problema las podía traer de la Conchinchina misma (desde donde quiera que eso sea) si esas eran las que Kyoko deseaba, pero nooooo, que eran más frescas, que iban a tenerlas ese mismo día, casi, casi recién cortadas, y un pepino.

¿Invitados?, oh cielos, eran una pareja de la farándula, cierto, y tenían que cuidar su prestigiosa imagen. La lista de invitados crecía y que si tal o cual ya no podía llegar debido al cambio de fecha, pero ahí es donde entraba su querido y muy gran amigo y conspirador-traidor mánager, que en cuanto supo de los planes del presidente y sus padres, se puso a su disposición, ¿qué no se suponía que era SU amigo? Traidor.

Planes y más planes, a él, ¿qué diantres le importaban si las servilletas eran blanco marfil, blanco hielo o blanco hueso?, para él eran beige, ¿acaso había alguna diferencia? Su mamá se había vuelto loca, esta era la venganza, lo habían incluido en escoger hasta el más mínimo p... detalle. No es que no quisiera la boda, pero por eso precisamente es que se habían escapado antes y ahora pareciera que hubieran recargado pila y fuerza con mayor ahínco.

Ya lo tenían hasta la coronilla. Él solo quería disfrutar de su esposa. Para eso se habían fugado para casarse. Gracias a los cielos y a todos y cada uno de los dioses que Kyoko se puso firme en cuanto que sus tres verdugos dijeron que ella no podía quedarse en el apartamento con él. Él gritó y vociferó pero fue su dulce y tierna Kyoko quien ganó con su dulce reverencia y dijo: _No. Mi lugar es con mi esposo._ Pudo haberla besado ahí en ese momento pero no creía que fuera bien visto por sus verdugos. Ni quería caldear los ánimos. Sip, se conformaría con solo mirarla con infinito amor.

Ahhh pero si creía que todo tenía que ver con Kyoko, el lugar, las flores, la decoración, el vestido, peinado, maquillaje, liga, que algo azul, prestado, robado ahhh no, lo último no ¿o sí?, bahhh, pa'l caso, lo mismo, los recuerdos ¿recuerdos?, suspiró cansado. Como pensaba, si creía que la venganza solo se atribuía a que la alejarían de él por el día entre el trabajo y los preparativos estaba muuuuyyyyy equivocado. Y de eso se encargaron su padre-suegro (se iba a volver loco e iba a terminar como el tipo que se suicidó porque terminó siendo su propio abuelo) y el presidente. A él le tocó la búsqueda del frac perfecto, si es que tal cosa existe en algún muy remoto universo. Demasiado formal, muy blanco, muy negro, muy liso, de corbatín de colores (definitivamente estaban locos si creían que asistiría con un corbatín de colores). Él ya le había echado un ojo a uno desde aquel fatídico día que fueron llamados a la oficina de Lory.

—Kuon —una voz grave que le puso la piel de gallina sonó muy cerca detrás de él. Oh, oh, grave y molesta, ¿qué ca...rambas había hecho ahora para enfadar al gran Kuu, protector y defensor de la virtud de Kyoko? Al voltearse, palideció. Su padre se acercaba a él con una fría y perversa mirada.

—¿Sí, padre? —respondió con voz temblorosa y una sonrisa que hubiera asustado hasta a un fantasma apareció en el rostro de Kuu.

—He conseguido el frac perfecto para ti —Ren solo tragó grueso y rezó porque ese frac no fuera el utilizado por ningún payaso de circo.

* * *

N.A. "Se iba a volver loco e iba a terminar como el tipo que se suicidó porque terminó siendo su propio abuelo". El hombre al que se refiere Ren es de una obra que se llama: La carta del suicida de autor anónimo (por lo menos las veces que yo lo he buscado no ha aparecido bajo ningún nombre).


	5. ¿Juicio Final o circo mediático?

Por fin había llegado el día de la bendita boda. No es que no quisiera pasar por toda la parafernalia esa, si la hubieran planeado como al principio querían Kyoko y él, una pequeña, sencilla e íntima boda típica japonesa. Pero ahora con más de quinientos invitados, prensa, circo y teatro, eso se había convertido en una completa locura. ¿Pero qué más se podía esperar de tres verdugos y un traidor?

Él no se quejaba de convertirla nuevamente en su esposa a los ojos de cualquier dios de este mundo, del otro y del universo entero si se le apeteciera, para nada. En ese aspecto se sentía como pavo real en pleno apogeo, orgullosísimo de poder por fin gritar a los cuatro vientos "Es mía", cual chaval.

Pero es que lo que habían hecho separándola de él, devolviéndosela por las noches en calidad de bulto exhausto, eso no era de buena gente. Lo entendía de su padre y del presidente ¿pero su madre?, ¿acaso no era ella también mujer?, ¿no había estado ella embarazada de él? No habían pasado tantos años como para que se le pudiera olvidar que una embarazada se cansa con facilidad. Que ya debe pensar por dos personas, que debe comer a sus horas (claro que si a ese tema se refería Kyoko le llevaba mucha ventaja, ella nunca se saltaría una comida, pues si antes no lo hacía, ahora con más razón cumpliría sus horarios), tomar vitaminas prenatales, descansar a ratos, ¿qué más pretextos en forma de verdades les puede poner a esos secuestradores de primera?

Pues bien, la cansaban tanto que llegaba agotada, ella que nunca dejaba nada botado fuera de su lugar, al llegar al departamento colgaba la bolsa en el respaldo de la silla, y se iba desvistiendo en el camino al cuarto para llegar a quedarse dormida dentro de la ducha como la encontró una vez. Esa vez fue la gota que derramó el vaso, le llamó a gritos a sus padres y los amenazó que o empezaban a cuidarla o los dejaría con la boda plantados, no le importaban las consecuencias, la salud de Kyoko estaba primero.

Amaba a su esposa, fuerte, valiente y aguantadora. Porque no eran cualquier cosa los maratones que le ponían con soberanas preparaciones. Pero por fin había llegado el día de la boda. Él estaba ya completamente vestido con el frac que le había conseguido su padre. Quien le aseguró que no provenía de ningún circo. De hombre a hombre se dirigió a él. Le dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de la persona en que se había convertido y que entendía perfectamente que no pudiera esperar para hacer de Kyoko su esposa. Más después de casi haberla perdido y recuperarla de milagro, pero que el castigo también tenía que ser aceptado, es decir, no podía dejarlos a ellos sin la boda esperada. Que no creía que hubiera mejor mujer en el mundo que ella para él y que él le pertenecía a ella. Sabía que la haría muy feliz. Y así con una sonrisa enorme le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Ren que vestía un elegantísimo frac de levita, chaleco y pantalón negro, zapatos de charol, camisa blanca, guantes de seda blancos, paseaba nervioso frente a las puertas de la iglesia. Como modelo había vestido varias veces smokings, chaqués, trajes, pero esta vez siendo uno de los días más importantes en su vida se sentía distinto. Su euforia y el nerviosismo a partes iguales hacían sonreír a su padre quien estaba a su lado, enfundando en otro frac idéntico a su hijo. Los dos hombres hacían volver la vista de cualquier mujer que osaba pasar por delante de ellos.

Al final llegó la limusina que la traía, fue el tiempo en que entraron los dos hombres para esperar a la novia en el altar. Los invitados ya estaban dentro. Él no quería entrar, quería esperarla ahí, verla ataviada en su vestido de novia, abrazarla y decirle nuevamente cuánto la amaba, pero fue jalado hacia el interior por su padre quien también era su padrino.

Al pie del altar estaban los dos hombres, a la espera de la entrada de la novia. A pesar de que la sonrisa esta vez no solo le llegaba a los verdes ojos al novio, sino que le abarcaba todo el rostro, se le veía ansioso de que su futura esposa llegara a él.

Ella caminaba hacia él, del brazo de un muy orgulloso Taisho, estaba muy hermosa, su radiante sonrisa la hacía brillar, parecía etérea, casi flotando sobre la alfombra. Él sonreía cada vez más al verla acercarse. Al llegar a él, el Taisho le ofreció la mano de ella y él al tomarla la llevó a sus labios y se la besó, gesto que provocó murmullos y exclamaciones por parte de los invitados, una sonrisa aún mayor junto con un sonrojo en el rostro de Kyoko. Y así tomados de la mano se volvieron hacia el altar.

Y así empezó la boda, todos los invitados estuvieron muy callados, pendientes a las palabras del sacerdote hasta que él cambió el clásico: "Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el santo matrimonio de Mogami Kyoko y Tsuruga Ren" por un: "Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para la renovación de los votos de Mogami Kyoko y Hizuri Kuon"...

Y entonces se armó Troya, porque entre los bancos de la iglesia se empezaron a escuchar sorprendidos susurros:

—¿Renovación? ¿Hizuri Kuon? ¿Tsuruga Ren es Hizuri Kuon? ¿Ya están casados? ¿Desde cuándo? ¡Por eso es que los ojos de Tsuruga son verdes! ¡Hizuri! ¡Casados!

Los flashes empezaron a verse desde todos los ángulos de la iglesia. El sacerdote solo carraspeó y miró ceñudo a los invitados quienes poco a poco guardaron silencio así como cesaron las fotografías bajo su estricta vigilancia, continuó con la ceremonia como si nada hubiera pasado, a pesar de los asistentes.

Si su boda iba a ser un circo mediático, que lo fuera con todas sus consecuencias...

Pero eso ya es otra historia.

.

* * *

N.A. Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia, y a todas aquellas lectoras que me dejan sus reviews, me encanta leerlos y, aunque tarde un poco en responder siempre los contesto. El capítulo de Wicked Trick va a tardar un poco pero sí lo subiré. No me gusta dejar las historia a medias pero tampoco quiero escribir lo que sea solo para terminarla. Creo que les debo un poco más que eso a todos ustedes y a mí misma. Por lo cual les pido un poco de paciencia. Mil gracias.

Gitanahermosa: muchas gracias por tus palabras, me tuviste en las nubes. Me alegra que te gusten mis locuras.

Mutemuia y oxybry mil gracias por su apoyo, por sus palabras y por estar ahí siempre leyéndome, con unas líneas siempre para responder y levantarme el ánimo ahora en esta etapa tan difícil.


End file.
